


What Are Best Mates For?

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn enlists Archie and Rae’s help on a late night adventure.





	What Are Best Mates For?

**Author's Note:**

> written for a few prompt lines on tumblr, bolded below✌🏽

Archie yawned and adjusted his glasses. It was late (or early, depending on how you looked at it) and he just needed to finish this chapter so he could manage a few hours of sleep before school. He almost jumped out of his skin at a sharp tapping on the window.

He stood from his desk and squinted through the glass to see his best mate, Finn, smiling and gesturing to open up. He lifted it and Finn wasted no time in climbing inside, brushing himself off as Archie dropped back to his chair.

“ **Why are you awake?** ” Archie waved a hand over his textbook in answer, Finn nodding and continuing, “C’mon, I need your help.”

“Not at three in the morning, y’don’t.”

“Don’t be like that, Arch, it’s important.” He gave Finn a withering look.

“What is it?” Finn ignored him, taking Archie’s car keys from his desk and tossing them to him.

“We gotta go get Rae first–you’re driving.”

***

Archie turned the car lights off as they approached Rae’s house and when he’d parked, Finn clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“Keep a lookout, be back in a minute.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Archie muttered, shoving at his arm as he exited the car, “I hope she shuts the window in your face.”

Finn rubbed his hands together, looking up at Rae’s window. He jumped and began to climb the drainpipe, his boots barely catching the bricks for purchase. When he reached her room, he steadied himself the best he could before knocking on the glass.

Rae turned on her lamp, her brow furrowing as she glanced around for the source of the sound. He quietly knocked again, raising his brows when her eyes met his. He watched her stand and rush to put on her robe before opening the window.

“Finn, what the hell are you doing?” she whispered, her eyes wide and arms crossed over her chest. He pulled himself inside, grinning as he stood fully.

“Hiya, girl,” he greeted, Rae’s mouth twisting at his nonchalant tone.

“Don’t be cute,” she snapped lightly, blinking rapidly as if still trying to wake up fully, “What d’ya want?”

“I need ya,” he said, Rae’s heart fluttering at the words.

“For what?” she asked, her voice breathy from more than drowsiness.

“I need your help with summat.” Finn moved closer, his head gesturing to the window behind them, “Archer’s waiting in the car.”

“I dunno, Finn…” she hesitated, her lips flattening as he reached over and took her hand.

“Please?” His puppy dog eyes were threatening her resolve and she suppressed a sigh.

“ **He’s so pretty, I think I’m gonna faint,** ” she thought to herself, dazed at the gold flecks in his imploring eyes. Before she could think about it, she was nodding, Finn’s smile making her stomach flip.

***

Once Rae and Finn got into the car, Archie crossed his arms, glaring at Finn.

“I’m not going any farther ‘til you tell us what’s going on.” Finn bit his lip, looking at Archie, then Rae, before speaking.

“Y’know how my bike went missing?”

The two nodded, Archie rolling his eyes. Finn hadn’t stopped whinging since it had disappeared.

“I found it,” he said simply, his brow lowering, “We’re taking it back.”

There was a beat of silence before Rae and Archie responded.

“Wait–”

“What?”

Finn sighed and looked to the side, running a hand through his hair.

“Remember how I told ya Stacey wanted to get back together?” Finn asked him, Rae stiffening in the backseat. Archie made a disgusted face as he nodded.

“I blew her off and she had Macca and Simmy steal it,” he explained, Archie noticing Rae relax a bit. He shook his head and rubbed his temples for a moment.

“Where to first?”

***

When they arrived at Stacey’s house, Finn got out and went towards the house, checking around him before rapping at her window. He waited only a few seconds before the curtains opened and Stacey gave him a curious smile through the glass. She opened it, leaning over the sill closer to him.

“Change your mind?” she simpered, Finn grunting and shaking his head.

“Where’s my bike?” Her smile fell and her eyes narrowed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Finn moved closer, his teeth gritting.

“Bollocks,” he sneered, “Is it at Macca’s or Simmy’s?”

She slowly smirked before standing fully and slamming the window in his face, Finn just barely pulling his hands from the sill.

“Fuck,” he grumbled. He turned away, lighting a rollie as he went back to the car. He sat back in the passenger seat and Archie gave him a slow clap.

“Nice one, Nelson,” he jeered, Rae holding a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

“What now?”

***

Archie parked down the street from Macca’s house and the three snuck to the bushes nearby and crouched, looking over the house.

“Let’s separate, might find it faster,” Finn started, already beginning to stand. Archie pulled him back down, shaking his head. He pointed at the dog house in the front garden.

“We can’t get past that dog.” Finn gave him a look.

“Not with that attitude,” he replied, Rae sighing in exasperation.

“Fucking hell, let’s go.”

She stood but stayed low, moving along the trees, Finn and Archie rushing to follow. They circled the back of the house, their eyes scanning the yard for any sign of Finn’s bike. Nothing stood out in the darkness and they rounded the house, coming up behind the dog house. Finn’s hands clasped at the back of his neck, a frustrated sigh escaping him.

“It’s not here.”

“Maybe he’s got it inside,” Archie suggested, stretching his neck. Rae shook her head.

“Not likely. How’re we supposed to get in anyways?”

The three froze as a growl cut off Finn’s reply and their eyes raised to the now-awake dog in a menacing stance. Finn stepped in front of Rae slightly, his arm lifting in front of Archie.

“Who’s a good boy,” he croaked, the three stepping back simultaneously as it growled again, “Sorry, good _girl_ …” The dog moved towards them and Finn spoke, his lips barely moving, “Run in 3…2…”

They took off at a sprint, making it to the street as the dog barked viciously and lights came on in the house. They got past the car and kept going, the three huffing as they ran. When they reached the end of the street, Archie stopped, grabbing Rae and Finn’s arms.

“ **Can we please stop running?** ” he gasped, bending at the waist, “ **I think I’m dying.** ”

“Must be at Simmy’s,” Rae urged breathlessly, “Let’s get back to the car.”

***

“You know who lives here, right?”

“Simmy,” Finn mocked, raising a brow at Archie.

“Yeah, no shit,” he retorted, smacking him in the head, “How’re we supposed take your bike from the police chief’s house?”

“We’ll be fine,” Finn waved him off, “Follow my lead.”

Rae and Archie exchanged looks but reluctantly went along. Finn tried to see over the fence surrounding the property, jumping fruitlessly.

“Help me up, Arch.”

He groaned lowly and moved against the fence, clasping his hands into a foothold. Finn bounced on his heels before stepping up and taking hold on top, hoisting himself up as Archie moved back next to Rae. She watched him pull himself up and over, biting back a smile. Archie elbowed her, raising a brow and she reddened, unseen in the darkness.

The two heard him drop to the other side and they went to the gate, waiting for Finn to open it. The latch clicked and he opened the gate inwards, bowing and ushering them inside. They went along the fence line, Finn’s hand going to Archie’s shoulder.

“D’ya remember which window’s his?”

“Dunno, Finn, we haven’t been here since fucking primary.”

“I think it’s that one,” he answered, pointing at the left side of the house. He raised his fist to knock on it and Rae tugged him back.

“What’s your plan here? Demand to know where it is?” she stressed, Finn shrugging with a frown.

“We’ll check around the house first then,” he conceded. Archie shot him a dirty look.

“If we get caught, I’ll never speak to you again.”

“He always says that,” Finn breezed out, winking at Rae, “Let’s check the garage.”

The three hunched together to peer into the garage window, immediately seeing Finn’s bike near the door, the helmet sitting on the seat. They exchanged triumphant grins and Finn rushed to the side door and pulled it open.

A deafening alarm sounded, the lights turning on abruptly. He grabbed Rae’s hand and dragged her to the bike, shoving the spare helmet into her hands before climbing on.

“Brilliant, Finn, what the fuck do we do now?” Archie hissed, looking up to see figures exiting the house with torches. He started the bike and revved it, waving Archie towards the door.

“Get to the car and drive home. Anyone asks, you were sleeping, yeah?”

“See ya at school!” Rae said quickly before they took off through the door and down the road. Archie ducked into the bushes as the torches moved towards the garage and he cursed darkly before making his way to the car.

“Yeah, you’re bloody welcome. Nutter,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He started the car, running a hand over his face as he saw the time, “What are best mates for?”


End file.
